The Betrayal of House Indoril
by DarkLordUmbra
Summary: Lord Nerevar Indoril has gone against his adviser's wishes and made peace with the Dwemer and their king, Dumac Dwarf-king. Even worse, he as started a friendship with Dumac. When the Nords of Skyrim and their Orc allies invade Resadyn (Morrowind), Lord Nerevar and Dumac Dwarf-king join together and battle the invaders on Red Mountain, but how long can former enemies remain allies?
1. Chapter 1

The echoes of the Thu'um race across the surface of the volcanic center of Red Mountain as the Nord warriors and their Orc allies battle against the combined forces of the Chimer and the Dwemer. Jurgen Windcaller leads his forces in their losing battle against Lord Nerevar Indoril and his Dwemer ally and friend Dumac Dwarf-king. They had hoped to regain some lost territory, but Lords Nerevar and Dumac have kept that from coming true. Even with the use of their Thu'um, it's just not meant to be.

"Dumac," Lord Nerevar commands, his golden armor of House Indoril splattered in blood. "Now!"

A volley of bolts from hidden Dwemer crossbowmen cuts down Orcish berserkers before they can get close enough to crash into the ranks of light infantry. The survivors are cut down by a well-timed charge and anyone unlucky enough to survive that is finished off by Lord Nerevar himself. The combined forces, working in perfect unison, push their opponents backwards until Jurgen Windcaller himself orders a full retreat.

The Nord master of the Thu'um watches as his forces leave the battlefield and he expects his opponents to rout his forces, but to his surprise, they don't. Deep inside he knows that his chances of victory might have been greater if his homeland of Skyrim wasn't in the middle of a war of succession. Secondly, he realizes that his forces are tired and weary from battle, and so he disbands the alliance on the spot. As he shows his back to his enemy and leaves the battlefield, he goes away humbled and wondering how strong Voices could fail.

"You're not going after them," Dumac asks as he stands, covered in blood, next to his friend.

Nerevar simply shakes his head. "Our enemy is defeated. There is no honor is routing an enemy in retreat."

"That belief will be the death of you one day."

"Maybe," The Chimer general counters. "But that is not today. Come, let us return and gather our strength."

"Come with me to my fortress. We will drink and celebrate our victory."

"A tempting offer, my friend," Nerevar says as he lays his short spear against his the pauldron of his golden House Indoril armor. "But I must return to Mournhold and my wife. Almalexia and I have some business to attend to."

"A shame," Dumac removes his helmet and holds it under his free arm. "You will miss out on the party."

"We can always celebrate at another time. Resadyn is safe for the moment, and your fortress is still yours. That alone is a victory itself. Farewell, my friend." Nerevar bows respectfully to the Dwemer king and then joins his army as they withdraw from the battlefield.

The boat trip from the island of Vvardenfell to mainland Resadyn/Morrowind takes a couple days and is relatively uneventful. As they reach land once again, Nerevar looks back at the island and sees black smoke billowing out of Red Mountain. Thinking nothing of it, the Chimer general departs the boat and is greeted by his friends Voryn Dagoth, and Sotha Sil. Each man greets each other and then they make their way towards the massive, reinforced walls of the capital city.

"How went the battle Lord Nerevar," Voryn Dagoth asks.

"The Nordic and Orcish army was routed," He answers as he removes his helmet. "It was a sound victory."

"Did you retrieve any Dwemer, Nordic, or Orcish armor or weapons," Sotha Sil asks. "I would very mush like to study them."

"I would, but the Dwemer are our allies and the Orcs would not let me near their dead. I am sorry, my friend."

"I must find another way, then."

Nerevar pats Sotha Sil's shoulder and all three men make their way into the palace itself. Each man breaks away from the small group the deeper in they go, until Nerevar is greeted by Almalexia herself. As usual, the wife of the Chimer general is accompanied by at least two of her personal guards; the Hands of Almalexia. They all bow and Nerevar returns the bow in kind.

"Welcome back, my lord." Almalexia greets him

"Thank you, my dear. I see that you made it back safely."

The Healing Mother steps to the side, followed closely by her personal guard. They walk in silence until they reach the central courtyard. Almalexia stops and faces her husband and dismisses her guard with a wave of her hand. Nerevar faces his wife and lays his spear across his pauldrons.

"I do not understand why you went against my advice and aided the Dwemer. We are at war with them."

Nerevar groans and lifts his helmet off of his head. "It is true that we fight the Dwemer, but it is also true that Dumac is a friend of mine. I will not allow my friend to be killed, regardless of the hostilities we face. The Nordic invasion was a threat not only to us or the Dwemer, but to all mer. My aid prevented them from taking lands that rightfully belong to us."

"The Dwemer are a powerful force when united. They do not worship the Daedra. Instead, they worship nothing."

The Chimer Hortator sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose. "I do not understand why you seem to have this paranoid delusion that they will rise up."

"Do you not remember that House Dagoth and a clan of the Dwemer were not at the forming of the Council?"

"That Council brought peace between our kind. Vivec, Sotha Sil, and you were instrumental in keeping the peace between us, or did you conveniently forget that?"

Almalexia bites her tongue and admits defeat, this time.

"Call for Voryn. I have a task for him."

Almalexia summons a servant and gives him Nerevar's message, and the servant quickly leaves. Nerevar walks over to a pond and sticks his covered hand into the water and watches as the dried blood starts to wash off with each time the subtle current washes around it. The Lady of Mercy joins her husband and sits down on the stone bench beside the pond. The Hortator looks up at her and their eyes meet, but neither one says anything. Eventually, the servant returns with Voryn Dagoth and then he disappears just as fast.

"You summoned me, Lord Nerevar?"

Nerevar faces his advisor and stands straight up. "Yes, I did. I need you, Vivec, and Sotha Sil to return to the island and talk with Dumac about the terms of our treaties."

Dagoth bows and leaves to gather the other advisers and prepare a ship. The king and queen of House Indoril are once again left alone in the central courtyard. "Leave me."

Almalexia gets to her feet and nods, leaving her husband alone and surrounded by the serene picture of him in deep thought. The only thing that stops her as she goes to leave is a feeling in the back of her mind that something is about to happen. Her body doesn't listen to her mind as she looks back at her husband sitting, still in full battle armor, staring down into the pond. A small smile forms as her Hands leave first and wait obediently for their mistress.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Three of Nerevar Indoril's most trust advisors are traveling by boat from mainland Resadyn back to the island of Vvardenfell. A couple guards accompany each man, on orders from their king. Nerevar doesn't expect anything out of the ordinary, but he didn't get where he is by rushing into things. Although the advisors don't share Nerevar's beliefs on the peace treaties with the Dwemer, they are not foolish enough to go against his orders.

Vivec goes up the stairs one-by-one from the hold and onto the deck with each one creaking underneath his feet. A quick glance around and he spots Voryn talking with a couple of the guards and Sotha Sil leaning over the railings on the starboard side. The ship rocks back and forth and as he gets closer, he can hear Sotha groaning. He leans on the railing and looks down at him.

"Are you not used to sailing?" Vivec asks the obvious question.

Sotha Sil groans again in response.

Vivec pats his fellow advisor's shoulder and gives him a reassuring smile. "Give it time, and the rocking will not bother you anymore."

"Where is Dagoth?" Sotha Sil manages to ask before the contents of his stomach finally come out of his mouth and into the ocean.

Vivec motions his head towards Dagoth. Sotha Sil wipes the remains of his stomach bile off of his mouth and straightens before he turns and looks back at him. They eventually rejoin their fellow advisor and all three men look at the island as it comes into view. Something about the dark clouds bellowing from the volcanic crater of Red Mountain makes them feel uneasy. Each man feels it in the pits of their stomachs; something is about to happen, something terrible.

Voryn Dagoth voices their concerns. "Do you two feel the same way I do?"

Each man nods almost at the same time.

"Something is very wrong on the island."

"Whatever happens," Vivec warns. "Be on your guard."

Dumac Dwarf-king himself greets the advisors of his friend with a smile, open arms, and a pair of armed guards. Like his friend, he takes no chances when it comes to the people he once fought against. In truth, he prefers to walk freely around his own fortress, but he will still be accompanied by his personal guard when advisors or anyone important arrives. Nerevar's most trusted advisors enter the fortress once Dumac gives them permission, and one of the door guards gives a subtle nod to Voryn Dagoth.

The Dwemeri king guides his honored guests through the halls of his personal fortress bordering the inside of the caldera of Red Mountain. The tour finally stops at a room near the heart of the main building that consists of a single table, guards placed in all four corners, and a chair placed for each man. Dumac takes his place on his chair on the opposite side of the table as Vivec and his fellow advisors. The two men take their seats, oblivious of their missing companion.

"Were there not three of you when you arrived," Dumac asks as he looks at the empty chair before back at the advisors. "Where is the one you call Dagoth?"

Vivec looks over at the chair, and then back at his host. "I do not know. Perhaps he has gotten himself lost in this magnificent fortress of yours."

"Do not sweet-talk me," Dumac says with a slight grin. "That will not effect these negations."

"I would not think of it." Vivec quickly counters.

"Good. Let's get on with this, then."

The peace treaty negotiations finish without any trouble and the men rise to their feet and bow respectfully to each other. Dumac once again leads them through the winding passages of his grand mountain fortress and only leaves once they reach the same door they came in. Not surprisingly, they see Voryn Dagoth waiting outside for them. What is surprising to them is the expression on his face.

"What is wrong," Sotha Sil asks. "You look like you have just seen a spirit."

"I fear that it is worse than that," Dagoth says, his voice trembling. "We need to return and tell Lord Nerevar what I've discovered, right away."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What," Nerevar nearly yells when he hears about Dagoth's discovery. "You must have been mistaken."

Dagoth shakes his head. "There is no mistake, my lord. The Dwemer are using the Heart of Lorkhan to build something called the Anumidium."

Nerevar takes a couple steps back and only stops when his back hits the wall. He just can't believe that his friend wouldn't tell him about something like this. Something isn't right, but he doesn't know what to do. Suddenly, he comes to a realization and pushes himself off of the wall and faces his servant once again.

"Prepare my boat," He says as he faces his armor rack. "I must speak to our lady Azura."

The south-eastern coast of Vvardenfell comes into view that contains the only building on the small speck of land; Holamayan, the monastery protected by Azura herself. Nerevar kneels in front of the massive stone barrier and prays to the Daedra that he knows has been guiding him throughout his life. As the sun begins to set, the barrier groans to life and slowly lifts up, and Nerevar makes his way inside. The priests inside step out of his way and he makes his way to the small shrine of Azura inside.

Once again, he lowers himself to his knees and presses his head to the cold stone floor. "Lady Azura," He starts, keeping his eyes off of the shrine. "Mistress of Dusk and Dawn, and Lady of Twilight. I, your humble servant, wish to ask for an audiance."

"_Speak, Nerevar._" The voice of the Daedric Prince fills the room; it is powerful, yet not overpowering.

"A servant of mine has discovered that the Dwemer have found the Heart of Lorkhan and are using it to build something called the Anumidium."

"_Your servant is correct. The other princes and I cannot agree on what their purpose or reasoning is, but we know that they must be stopped. The one they call Kagrenac is spearheading this affront to the Daedric Princes. Do whatever you need to, Nerevar, but you must ensure that their abomination must not be completed._"

Nerevar feels the presence of the Lady of Twilight vanish and he bows his head once more. "I shall make it so, Lady Azura."

The Chimer general gets to his feet and backs out of the shrine room, casting a quick glimpse at each of the shrines of the ten saints: Rilm, Roris, Seryn, Veloth, Aralor, Delyn, Felms, Llothis, Meris, and Olms. The priests bow to him once he turns on his heels and marches out of the hidden temple. The air is still charged from the Daedric Prince's presence, but he ignores it as he has a new purpose. Dumac has some explaining to do, and he will get the answers one way or another.

The guards that patrol the halls of the capital of Mournhold's most powerful house –House Indoril- quickly step out of the way of their king when they see sense that something is wrong, or that something will happen. Even Vivec and the rest of the advisers quickly move out of the way. Sotha Sil pulls his desk closer to him and spills the ink from his ink well all over the ancient Nordic scroll he was studying. Once inside his own chambers, Nerevar nearly tears open the closet designed to protect his armor.

"My king?" Almalexia's voice calls out from behind him.

"Prepare my boat," Nerevar says, struggling to keep his anger from showing. His attention is focused on his polished golden armor and Trueflame, the sword given to him by Dumac himself on the day of his wedding. "It is time for me to pay my old friend a surprise visit."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The candles jump as Nerevar's armored fist slams into the steel table. "Do not lie to me!"

Dumac keeps his composure, confused as to why his closest ally is angry. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Nerevar. Kagrenac is our High Craftlord, but he is currently working on improving our constructs. I do not know anything about this Heart of Lorkhan you keep talking about."

"My servant learned about your High Craftlord's plans. I do not know how, but something told me that he was telling the truth. That leaves only you so stop lying and tell me the truth."

Dumac rests his elbows on the table and looks up at him and he interlaces his fingers. "Nerevar," His voice is still calm, despite the anger slowly bubbling inside him. "Kagrenac is a wise man, but he would not risk the safety of our people by claiming to work on the heart of a long dead god. _If_ it was true, I would stop him myself."

Nerevar lifts his fist off of the table and sighs in defeat. "You will not listen to reason. Lady Azura herself confirmed what Dagoth told me. Will you defy the word of a Daedric Prince?"

Dumac waves off the veiled threat. "What some Daedra says is of no concern to me. Where is 'her evidence'?"

Nerevar groans again and clenches his hand into a fist. "Fine. The peace between us is over. This means war."

Dumac is surprised by the sudden breaking of the treaty, but he doesn't show it. Instead, he slowly gets to his feet and faces his old enemy. Both men know that the war could be ended before it even starts with a simple wave of Dumac's hand, but they also both know that Dumac won't do something like that. Dumac watches Nerevar and an uncomfortable silence fills not only the room, but also the entire base.

Dumac places his hands on the table. "So be it," The anger finals shows. "I will allow you to return to your home, but as soon as your feet leave this island my soldiers will have orders to shoot you on sight."

Nerevar makes his way out of the fortress and through the island until he reaches the docks harboring his boat. His guards make their way on and their king stops only to look back at his final Dwemer escort. The boat is launched and he watches as the escort destroys the dock. This simple act shows Nerevar what he already knew too well; Dumac is a man of his word.

Nerevar makes a beeline towards his chambers and once again opens the special closet containing his armor and weapons. Vivec and Almalexia watch him in silence and they already know how the negotiations went. They've always wanted to resume their war with the Dwemer, they've made that no secret, but something feels wrong. Their king hasn't said a single word since he returned and he's even refused to allow his servants to help him with his armor.

The Chimer general grabs his enchanted blade Trueflame and his shield emblazoned with the symbol of House Indoril. "Prepare the soldiers." He says as he grabs his helmet and finally turns to face them. "We are going to war."

"My king," Almalexia takes a couple steps into the chambers she shares with her husband. She's unable to shake this uneasy feeling that she has. "Are you sure this is wise?"

"I have always known that you and my other advisors never wanted peace with the Dwemer. Congratulations, you have your war."

"The rest of our people will not listen to you. They will not want another war so soon after the one with the Nords."

Lord Nerevar slides his blade into its special sheath. "I do not care."

"Lady Almalexia is right," Vivec adds. "They will not name you Hortator again. They will not listen."

Nerevar slides his helmet over his head and adjusts it a little before facing his guests once again. "I will make them listen."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It takes a couple years and some bribes, but he finally is able to convince the Chimer people to name him Hortator. During this time, he has also gained the loyalty of the Ashlander tribes of Vvardenfell and employed them as spies and scouts. While he was out gaining the loyalties of his people, Dumac started the war early and invaded the mainland, but he never got close to the capital and was always pushed back. Nerevar has had no luck himself, because every time he clashes with his former friend or his army, he is forced into a retreat.

The Dwemeri machines give them the advantage in numbers and general strength of the army. Like their battles before, the sight of the Dwemer centurions rolling forward drains the morale of the Chimer troops. Neither the troops, nor the officers themselves have figured out a way to take away that advantage. Nerevar has heard rumors about a Dwemer factory-city on the island of Solstheim that might be creating the animunculi he's facing, but he just as quickly dismissed it.

Once again, Nerevar and his forces are forced into a retreat at the gigantic Dwemer steam centurions stomp onto the battlefield. Each of his advisers has been called back from their respective battles into his camp. He wants every able-bodied Chimer he can for what he has planned next. He knows that his plan hinges on everyone being united in both strength and spirit.

Nerevar stares down at the map of Red Mountain and more specifically at the pins he has placed. The Ashlander scouts give their reports and then leave once they are dismissed. Vivec, Almalexia, Sotha Sil, and Voryn Dagoth step into the tent one after another and bow to their king. The Hortator looks up at them and straightens himself.

"This is not strategically sound," Dagoth says as he joins the others and the map. "We should be out there, fighting."

"I agree." Almalexia adds.

"So do I." Vivec seconds.

"Your concerns are noted," Nerevar counters. "But this is more important. The war will not end unless we bring Dumac himself out of his fortress. I have a plan in mind to do just that. Almalexia will lead the majority our forces in a full frontal attack on Red Mountain."

"That is a suicidal plan." Almalexia states.

Nerevar watches her. "You did not let me finish. It may seem like a suicidal plan, but that is only a distraction. Vivec, Sotha Sil, Voryn, and I will make our way into the fortress itself and stop Dumac."

"Dumac is no fool," Sotha Sil states. "He will see it as a trap."

Nerevar faces him and nods. "Maybe so, but he is also no coward. If he is challenged, he will accept. He will send his soldiers to fight while he prepares his fortress proper."

"Then we will be walking into a trap." Vivec adds.

"If we are delayed, possibly. However, if we make haste, then we will catch him off-guard and end this war."

"When do we march?" Dagoth speaks up.

"Red Mountain is a couple days march to the north. We will pack up camp and move within the hour." Nerevar looks down at the map again once his advisers leave. "Lady Azura, guide us."

The massive army unpacks camp less than a day's march from Red Mountain. Nerevar looks up at the menacing mountain range and the black smoke still bellowing. His forces finish setting up camp with such military precision that before the sun sets, the defenses have already been set up and fortified. A fell wind blows through the camp, slightly sped up by the small mountains surrounding them inside the valley they have taken.

"This is it," Nerevar says more to himself than anyone around him. "I just hope that everyone is ready."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Almalexia steps to the side to avoid a spear thrown in her direction. She clearly underestimated the strength of the Dwemer army, but she can't lose. Her husband's plan succeeded in drawing out the full strength of Dumac's army, but the sheer numbers of both soldier and centurions pushed her forces back within the first couple minutes of battle. She can't lose, she tells herself, because if she does then all of Resadyn is lost.

Some of the sphere centurions roll towards her swinging their built-in short blades and shooting darts out of their crossbows at charging Chimer. It takes a couple soldiers to take down one, but now that they know they can, they move forward with fresh morale. Nerevar made it perfectly clear to her, as well as the common soldiers, that they are to keep the Dwemer's attention on them any way they can. She cuts down a charging Dwemer, and then orders the archers safely hidden behind to open fire.

The Dwemer are forced back under the barrage of missiles, but they quickly regain their footing and move forward once again. Neither side gives any ground nor when they do, it's quickly regained and the tug of war begins once again. Causalities quickly mount on both sides to a staggering number and the mountainside becomes slippery with the blood and gore of the dead. A couple soldiers slip and fall to their deaths, but neither side notices as the din of war drowns out everything else.

Almalexia casts a quick glance up the mountain. "Nerevar, I hope that you are close. We can not sacrifice many more."

A single bolt of lightning erupts from Vivec's fingertips and the sentry drops off of his post and into the bubbling magma below. Sotha Sil tosses a fireball onto a wooden bridge connecting two of the higher platforms. The wood catches and burns faster than any of the four men thought and the unfortunate guards drop to their deaths. The ones that don't fall into the lava are killed instantly by the impact when they hit the hard rock of the active volcano.

"Nice work," Nerevar says as he pats Sotha Sil's shoulder. "Let's get moving."

They quietly make their way around the stone walkways, only stopping when a couple guards step out. Nerevar holds up his hand and he sneaks out of his hiding spot and up to the guards. His sword already drawn, he cuts clean through the small opening below the helmet on one guard and then he snaps the neck of the other. A quick motion of his hand and everyone continues to make their way towards the fortress.

"How are we going to get in?" Vivec asks as they reach the sealed door.

"Good point," Nerevar admits. "How _are_ we going to get in? There does not seem to be any way to open it."

Voryn Dagoth moves up. "I have that covered, my lords."

He knocks a couple times, in a very specific pattern. Nothing happens for a couple minutes, but eventually the door rumbles open, revealing the ornately decorated sliding inner stone door. That door opens quickly after and the Dwemer doorman motions for them to quickly come in. Each man stares at Dagoth in surprise.

"Impressive," Nerevar says as he smiles and moves past his most loyal servant. "Most impressive."

"Hurry," The doorman says as he motions once again. "My lord Dumac has not finished preparing his defenses." The doorman shuts both the outer and inner doors. "He will soon, however. I suggest haste."

Vivec faces the man. "Are there any traps he might have placed?"

The doorman shakes his head.

Sotha Sil gets that look in his eye. "What about those constructs of his?"

"They are all out battling your army."

Nerevar places his hand on the man's shoulder. "When this war is over, you will be welcomed in House Indoril."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Nerevar pulls his enchanted blade out of the chest of one of the Dwemer guards that foolishly tried to stop him. Sotha Sil and Dagoth have already taken out their opponents and Vivec is just finishing off his with another lightning spell. These officers have already cleared the outer facility of traps and soldiers and are just now clearing out the higher levels of the inner tower. During their entrance into the tower, a lucky shot from a Dwemer crossbowman hit Nerevar's helm and cracked it to the point where it was discarded. Luckily, it absorbed the damage and left Indoril Nerevar himself unharmed.

"We're wasting time," Vivec says as he wipes some sweat off of his brow. "We need to find Dumac."

"We need to search these rooms for him. He's a brilliant tactician, so he would not be hiding in the war room; the most obvious spot."

"Barricade the doors," Dumac barks out commands. "Do not let Nerevar get into the inner facility! Where is Kagrenac?"

A soldier salutes. "We have not seen him since the battle began, my lord."

Dumac grabs the soldier's collar and pulls him close. "Well, find him." He pushes the soldier away and looks up at the hole leading to the upper floors. "Seal that!"

Soldiers drop what they're doing and rush up the stairs and use whatever they can to plug the hole. A couple chairs and even a table drop to the lower floor before enough is stuffed in at the same time to block it up. They quickly return to their duties and shut the doors downstairs, leaving only one open while the others are sealed. Dumac kicks the table he used for the peace treaties onto its side and slides it in with the rest of the makeshift barrier. He looks down at the treaty in his hand and hesitates for only a second before he tears it into pieces.

Vivec slams his shoulder into the blocked door leading to the inner facility, only to be pushed back once again. Dagoth and Sotha Sil all try their luck, but no one is able to break through. While his advisers are trying to knock it down, Nerevar looks around for anything that can be used as a battering ram. A grin forms when he sees a knocked over cabinet.

A whistle catches the attention of the three men and when they see what their king has in mind, they rush over and help him lift up the heavy makeshift ram. With a single, unified battle cry, they all charge at the door and it only buckles under the sudden force. Luckily, only the lock breaks along with whatever is blocking it on the other side. The door itself still remains sturdy and strong.

Some Dwemer soldiers are launched backwards when the door is forced open and one loses his balance, falling into the lava flowing underneath the floor. The other manages to catch himself just long enough to draw his sword. Unfortunately, he's not quick enough and the last thing he sees is the flaming blade of Trueflame coming at him. The men duck as a volley of bolts is fired at them. Nerevar looks up in time to see some soldiers guiding Dumac towards the door in the back of the room.

"Dumac!" Nerevar manages to yell before lifting up his shield to block another volley of arrows. "Vivec, Seht (Sotha Sil), now!"

The two wizards each release a pair of fireballs. When that fails, then launch a salvo of lightning, which forces the Dwemer to raise their shields. Nerevar motions for Dagoth to follow him as he charges between them and towards the barricade. Both men jump over and the Dwemer that move their shields to look are the first to be cut down.

Vivec and Sotha Sil quickly draw their weapons and join in and within minutes, the Dwemer defenders are lying in pools of their own blood. Nerevar stares at the door and grips the blade of his weapon so tight that his knuckles are starting to go white. He composes himself before his officers can say anything and he moves through the door his enemies left open. In their haste, the Dwemer have forgotten to lock the door leading to the lower facility.

Nerevar walks up to the door and kicks it open. "Dumac!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The Dwemer soldiers lead their commander down the final chamber that leads to the facility cavern. Dumac is sick of being pushed away like come weak noble. He stops and brings his elbows into the unguarded faces of his escort. He draws his weapon and turns to face his attackers.

"My lord," One of his escorts urges him to keep moving. "We must not stop."

"If you want to run, then go ahead." Dumac warns, his voice dripping with hatred. "I will not. I am no coward, and if this is my fate, then so be it."

The Dwemer king spins his weapon around his hand and watches as Nerevar cuts a bloody swath through his forces. The imposing figure of his one time friend causes him to involuntary take a step backwards. However, he notices something that Nerevar doesn't; small cracks in Trueflame. A small advantage like that is all he needs to exploit to win.

A well-timed ambush manages to separate Nerevar from his other officers, but it seems to have no effect on the Hortator himself as he keeps moving forward. One of the advisers draws his dagger and charges forward in a foolish attempt to protect his lord. His armor provides no protection as the flaming blade of Nerevar breaks through the back before being ripped out. The other attempts to charge forward, but he's stopped dead in his tracks when the dagger of the late guard is imbedded between his eyes. He's dead before he even hits the ground and the sword in his hand drops with a clang onto the ground.

Lord Indoril Nerevar and Dumac Dwarf-king finally meet and neither says a word as their weapons clash. The Dwemer king is knocked off-balance and feels the blade make a shallow cut into his stomach. He brushes off the wound and resumes his attack, cutting Nerevar a couple times, but none of the wounds are fatal. Eventually, both men need to discard parts of their badly damaged armor and during one of these attacks, Trueflame shatters.

Nerevar quickly ducks under Dumac's blade and rolls behind him, picking up the finely crafted Dwemer blade of the dead escort. He brings it up just in time to block the next attack, but his back is pressed against the ground. The air leaves his lungs when he feels Dumac's boot slam into his stomach, and he screams in pain as the blade sinks into parts of his exposed flesh. He rolls out of the way again and cuts deep into Dumac's legs.

Not losing momentum, both men hack away at each other until both are barely protected by armor and bleeding badly. Dumac brings his sword up to finish off his opponent, but a sudden pain forces him to clutch the stump that was once his right hand. He drops to his knees and looks up at Nerevar, who's in little better shape than he is. No words need to be said between these men, and no words are as Nerevar finishes the battle with a decapitation.

The sword drops to his side as the adrenaline recedes and the sudden rush of pain forces him to his knees. Looking down at the body of his dead friend, a wave of sadness fills him, but he pushes it aside as he feels someone helping him to his feet. Dagoth helps his king over to the door leading to the cavern. He doesn't look back to see his advisers as they finish off the last of the Dwemer ambush.

Dagoth helps the badly wounded Nerevar to his feet whenever he falls. "Leave me," Nerevar says weakly.

Dagoth shakes his head. "No, my king. You are the only one that can stop this war, and I will make sure that happens."

As the men make it into the unfinished chamber, they see the High Craftlord Kagrenac stop to face them before disappearing behind the closing door leading to the Heart chamber and the Anumidium.

Nerevar collapses one more time before he's helped to his feet. "Come on, my king," Dagoth says as he opens the door once again. "This war is almost over. The Chimer people are waiting for your return.."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kagrenac stuffs his enchanted tools Keening and Sunder into his belt and he quickly equips his gauntlets; his normal Dwemer gauntlet on his left and Wraithguard on the right. He knows that the Chimer are right behind him and that his king is dead, but he also knows that the fate of his people rest on him. The Anumidium waits for him inside the massive chamber, and across a stone bridge. His feet hit the carved bridge as he charges across.

He only makes it three quarters of the way before he's stopped in his tracks by a voice calling out to him. He turns around to see the weakened Chimer king and his servant. "It is too late," The Chimer leader calls out, despite still bleeding badly. "Surrender Kagrenac, and your death will be painless."

Kagrenac slowly inches his way backwards, hiding his tools behind his back. "Over? This is far from over, Chimer king. As long as the Anumidium lives, so do the Dwemer people."

With Dagoth's help, Nerevar carefully makes his way onto the bridge. "Dumac is dead and this fortress is now mine. You are the only remaining Dwemer inside, yet you refuse to listen to reason. I will not tell you again; surrender."

The High Craftlord continues to inch backwards. Now, he's only a couple inches from the Heart itself. Behind his back, he draws his tools, but he does not show them. "You know nothing of the Dwemer people. Now, witness the power of the Anumidium!"

He quickly turns around and hits the Heart with both tools at once, creating a blinding flash of light. The sudden light forces both men to lift up their arms to cover their eyes. When it finally fades, Kagrenac is gone, but his profane tools remain underneath the beating stone heart. Dagoth helps his king move over to the tools and, using Wraithguard, picks up Keening and Sunder and places them in a leather pouch.

Nerevar groans and looks over at Dagoth. "Let us leave."

As they finally make their way out of the Heart chamber, they are greeted by Almalexia, Sotha Sil, and Vivec. They ask what happened, and Nerevar explains everything up until now. Dagoth confirms it and Vivec takes the burden of his king's weak body onto his own. Nerevar tells his servant that he must confer with his council, and they he should watch over the tools until then. The door slides shut as the Chimer king and his advisers leave and Dagoth picks up Keening in his gloved hand and runs his fingers along the blade.

Vivec helps Nerevar to sit down in one of the few intact chairs. "That feels better," Nerevar admits as he sighs. "Much better."

Almalexia sits on the edge of one of the tables. "What exactly happened? The Dwemer were retreating, and then they all suddenly vanished. Only their creations were left."

Nerevar wipes some of the blood off of his face; not all of it his. "Dagoth and I chased Kagrenac into the chamber where the Anumidium was. I tried to get him to surrender, but then he used his… profane tools on the heart itself. There was this blinding flash of light and then he was gone. Only the tools remained."

"What should we do with them?" Sotha Sil asks.

Nerevar sits up a little, feeling some strength returning. "We should destroy them."

"No!" Almalexia shouts without realizing it. She looks around uncomfortably when all of the men stare at her. "I just think that would be a rash action. We should keep them."

"The tools destroyed the Dwemer race," Nerevar counters as he shifts again. "They could very well destroy ours."

"The Dwemer might return one day. We could use the tools to our advantage should that day come."

Nerevar considers that possibly and, after a couple minutes of silence, he agrees. "Very well, we will keep them. On one condition; they must never be used."


	10. Final Chapter

**Chapter 10**

Enough strength has returned to the Hortator so that he is able to walk on his own. Gripping the Dwemer sword he used to kill Dumac, he makes his way back into the unfinished chamber next to the Heart chamber. They are greeted by the sight of Dagoth staring up at the tools with what look like hunger in his eyes. As soon as they enter, they see the effect the tools have had on him by his insane, wide-eyed stare.

"Greetings, my lord." Dagoth's voice has changed from his normal voice to one that hints at a power hungry madman.

"Voryn," Nerevar takes a couple steps towards him "Give us the tools. Now."

"I am sorry, but Voryn Dagoth is not here right now. Perhaps you would like to speak to… Dagoth Ur!"

"Voryn," Nerevar repeats, trying to keep his voice calm. "Give me the tools. They are too evil to remain in the hands of one man."

"I am Dagoth Ur, and I will _not_ surrender these tools. You told me to watch over them, and watch over them I will."

Nerevar takes a couple steps forward, still weak from his fight with the Dwemer king. "Listen to reason, Dagoth. Those tools destroyed the Dwemer, and they will destroy us if you do not surrender them."

"Never!" Dagoth Ur charges at his former lord in a power blind rage.

The Chimer Hortator easily parries the attack and brings his fist deep into his new opponent's stomach. A sudden pain forces him to draw his attention down to his stomach and he sees the blade of Keening slowly being pushed deeper inside. When the blade is suddenly pulled back out, some of his blood sprays out and a couple wounds re-open. Nerevar manages to shift out of the way with less than a second to spare, and he swings his free hand around and slams a fireball point blank into Dagoth's face.

Dagoth Ur stumbles backwards, clawing at his badly burned, barely recognizable face. Keening and Sunder drop and he suddenly feels his feet lifting off of the ground. His eyes open in time to see Nerevar's battle wounds re-opening, but the look on his face tells him that too much adrenaline is pumping through his veins for him to feel it. He feels himself flying backwards and he eventually hits a wall.

Nerevar watches as his most loyal servant hits the wall with a thud and he quickly charges forward and closes the gap. He jumps into the air and brings his sword up high above his head. He uses both hands to bring the bloody blade down into Dagoth's chest, missing his heart by less than an inch, but causing enough blood loss for him to appear to have died. The borrowed blade finally falls to the ground with a loud _clang_ and Nerevar follows shortly afterward when he falls onto his knees.

His advisers run over to him and manage to catch him in time, just before the rest of him hits the ground. The multiple wounds all over his body have been bleeding badly during his battle, draining his body of the blood it needs to survive. He's gently placed onto the ground and he faces his most loyal friends. He has to gather what energy he needs to say what's on his mind.

"Honor your promise," He says his voice barely above a whisper. "Honor it."

With those words, the Chimer king's body goes limp and the man that led his people to victory over the Dwemer passes on.

A couple years pass before Vivec, Almalexia, and Sotha Sil return to the Heart chamber. Each one has a tool, and each one has a purpose. As the heart beats in front of them, they each take turns tapping into the divine power inside. Once they finish and feel that power flowing through their veins, they make their way out.

However, they are stopped when the Daedric Prince Azura shows herself and blocks their escape. "_You have broken your oath to your Lord Nerevar,_" The anger is evident in her voice. "_You, who call yourselves the Tribunal, have betrayed him. One day, my champion will return and cast you down._"

Sotha Sil waves off the threat. "We are gods now. You have no more power over us."

"_So be it. Your eyes will change to a fiery red, and your skin shall change to an ashen grey to match the darkness in your hearts. From this day forward, your people will suffer the same fate as you._" Azura disappears shortly after that.

The Tribunal goes to leave, but then a sudden and unimaginable pain fills their bodies. Their skin changes from its golden color to a dark grey, almost black color and their eyes change to a deep fiery red color. The pain is unbearable, and so they drop to the ground and claw at their bodies and their faces, but it is too late. Once the pain finally ends, they slowly get to their feet and face each other. The proud Chimer has been cursed by Azura, and have become the Dunmer.


End file.
